Do You Understand?
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Menyembunyikan kegelisahan dengan senyuman yang menakutkan. Hati nurani yang hampir tidak berfungsi lagi. Tekanan berat yang telah mengubahnya menjadi monster yang menakutkan. Itulah hidup seorang Sakura Haruno./"Hei, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa mempercayaiku?"/"Membuktikannya."/Chap 4, "First Step"/BAD SAKURA! Mirai Nikki scene a bit! Need to 45 reviews to continue!
1. Death?

_Ne_, apa kau pernah merasakan sakit hati?

_Iie_, bukan sakit hati karena masalah asmara.

_H-hai_, sakit hati karena disakiti sekian lama oleh orang-orang sekitar kita.

Ah, _mendokusai_.

.

.

.

**Jang Yue Ri **presents

.

**Do You Understand? Naruto Fanfiction**

**Jang Yue Ri **& Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, etc.

WARNING!

Psycho-character, a bit crime, bad word(s), miss-typo(s), AU, DLDR!

.

.

.

1

.

"Di antara kehidupan dan kematian, kau lebih suka melihat yang mana?"

"Kematian, mungkin?"

.

Mentari telah menunjukkan dirinya sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Orang-orang pun kebanyakan telah keluar dari rumah masing-masing untuk melakukan aktivitas harian mereka kembali sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang terburu-buru menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu—Gasai High School. Ia memakai sepatu sekolahnya sembari menggigit sebuah roti panggang yang diolesi selai _strawberry_ di mulutnya. Setelah selesai, ia mengetukkan sepatunya pelan ke lantai lalu bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya.

"_Ittekimasu!_" pamitnya kepada penghuni lain yang ada di rumahnya. Entahlah, orang tuanya—mungkin. Namun, tidak ada yang menjawab sahutannya. Gadis cantik itu tidak menggubrisnya lalu mengejar waktu untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Saat perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah, banyak orang yang melayangkan tatapan kagum—akan kecantikan—gadis itu. Ya, siapa yang tidak akan mengagumi gadis bersurai merah muda dengan manic _emerald_ yang meneduhkan ini? Tubuhnya memang tidak seberapa proposional, mengingat umurnya yang baru saja menginjak 15 tahun. Banyak teman-teman di sekolahnya yang mengejeknya dada rata. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak memusingkan bentuk tubuhnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu. "Pergi bersekolah bukan untuk bersolek atau memamerkan tubuh. Tetapi untuk menuntut ilmu."

Setelah menempuh jarak sejauh 4 kilometer jauhnya dengan menggunakan kereta api, gadis yang diketahui menyandang marga Haruno itu pun sampai di sekolahnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya—2-1—banyak siswa yang menyapanya dengan ramah atau sekedar mengajaknya bercanda sebentar. Gadis bernama Sakura ini memang cukup disegani di sekolahnya karena kepopulerannya—tentu saja. Saat ia sampai di kelas pun ia langsung disapa oleh teman sekelasnya yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang ria di bangku masing-masing. Ia pun meletakkan tas punggungnya ke dalam laci, lalu ikut serta dalam perbincangan teman-temannya.

Kehidupan siswi SMA yang cukup bahagia,

—dan menenangkan, mungkin?

Sakura mengalihkan sejenak indera penglihatannya dari teman-temannya menuju ke sosok pemuda tampan yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Sakura memang sudah mengagumi—bahkan menyukai—sosok pemuda berambut _emo_ itu sejak mereka duduk di kelas satu SMA. Memang banyak gadis yang tergila-gila akan kesempurnaan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Namun rasa suka Sakura kepada pemuda itu jauh berbeda dari rasa suka yang dirasakan gadis-gadis lain yang hanya mengincar kesempurnaannya belaka.

Ya, rasa suka yang berbeda.

"_Ara, mitte_! Sakura memandangi si Uchiha! Dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Melambangkan rasa yang—aakkh! _Ittai, ittai_!" gadis berambut pirang—Yamanaka Ino—itu terpaksa menghentikan kalimat godaannya karena sahabat _pink_nya itu memukul kepalanya menggunakan buku dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Hentikan itu, Ino! Kau membuatku malu saja."

"_Ne, ne_.. Sakura-_chan_ sudah tau malu rupanya." Gurau gadis bercepol dua—Tenten—dengan wajah _innocent_. Jelas Sakura tertohok atas kalimat yang diucapkan Tenten kepadanya. Memangnya selama ini dia tidak tau malu? Ah, menyebalkan sekali memiliki sahabat seperti mereka—batin Sakura. Sakura pun dibuat merinding oleh Tenten yang memanggilnya menggunakan embel-embel '_chan'_.

"Hentikan, Tenten! Itu menjijikan! Ku pastikan kau tidak dapat melihat matahari lagi nanti ya!"

"Ino-_chan_, aku takut~ "

Sakura dibuat semakin merinding atas sikap Tenten yang terkesan—sok—manja. Sungguh sangat memuakkan bila melihat gadis yang biasanya ugal-ugalan sekarang bersikap—sok—manja. Dua teman Sakura yang lain, yakni Hinata dan Temari terkikik kecil atas tingkah ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Su-sudahlah. Kasihan 'kan kalau Sakura-_chan_ diusili seperti itu." Tutur gadis berambut indigo itu lembut. Ino dan Tenten pun mendengus kesal karena niat mereka untuk mengusili sahabat mereka ditolak oleh Hinata. Sementara Sakura tertawa kecil karena ia dibela oleh Hinata. Namun, gelakan tawa itu berhenti tiba-tiba karena manic _emerald_ itu tidak sengaja menangkap sosok pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kelas. Sumpah demi apapun, setiap kali Sakura melihat wajahnya tangan Sakura begitu gatal untuk meninjunya. Orang itu adalah orang tidak tau diri yang telah menghancurkan reputasi Sakura saat ia duduk di kelas junior dulu. Hozuki Suigetsu. Ialah manusia yang paling dibenci oleh Sakura di dunia ini. Bahkan Sakura bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan pemuda brengsek itu. Saat melewati bangku Sakura, pemuda itu mendecih cukup nyaring seolah sengaja memancing amarah gadis cantik itu. Teman-teman Sakura tampak menenangkan hati gadis itu sebisa mereka. Walau bagaimanapun juga, mereka tidak mau Sakura mendapat kasus lagi dengan pemuda brengsek itu.

Gigi-gigi putih Sakura tampak bergemeletukan, menandakan ia sedang menahan amarahnya saat ini. Urat-urat di keningnya pun tampak bermunculan. Tangan mungilnya terkepal erat seolah siap melayangkan tinjuan kapan saja. Manik kehijauannya yang tadinya teduh, kini berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Dan jujur saja, Hinata paling takut akan sisi Sakura yang ini muncul. Ditambah lagi aura di sekitar yang tampak semakin dingin, Hinata mulai gemetaran. Tenten yang mengerti akan keadaan Hinata pun mencoba menenangkan gadis pemalu itu sementara sisanya mencoba untuk menenangkan Sakura.

Dusta besar jika mereka tidak mengetahui masalah yang membuat kedua siswa itu—Sakura dan Suigetsu—bertikai hingga satu tahun lamanya. Dan jujur saja, jika mereka berada pada posisi Sakura, mungkin mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Pada saat itu, Sakura masih belum mengenal lingkungan dan cara pergaulan di Okinawa berhubung ia baru saja pindah dari Tokyo saat ia memasuki SMA. Karena mereka telah berteman dengan Sakura selama satu tahun, mereka pun mulai bisa memahami dan menerima Sakura.

"Tenang, Sakura. Tenang. Jangan hiraukan manusia berkepala kosong itu! Lagipula, dia bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dirimu."

"Laki-laki kep*rat! Aku akan membunuhnya kalau kesabaranku sudah habis!"

BRAK!

Sakura menggebrak mejanya sendiri dengan keras. Sementara Ino tetap berusaha menenangkannya dengan sabar dengan mengusap punggung mungil sahabatnya pelan—walau sebenarnya ia juga takut karena Sakura tampak seperti monster saat ini. Dengan berbagai hiburan dari Ino, Sakura pun mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Wajahnya tidak sebengis tadi lagi. Ia kembali menjadi Sakura yang tampak tidak ada masalah.

"_Gomen_, Ino. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku lagi." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum cukup lebar, sehingga kelihatan agak aneh.

"_Daijoubu_, Sakura. Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu kok."

"_Gomen ne, minna_. _Gomen, _Hinata. Aku membuatmu ketakutan."

"_I-Iie, daijoubu_." Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura yang sudah agak tenang sekarang.

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Siswa-siswa di kelas unggulan itu tampak sibuk mencatat materi yang ditulis oleh guru Matematika di papan tulis. Ya, semuanya mencatat kecuali Hozuki Suigetsu. Pemuda dengan tampang yang agak seram—mirip ikan hiu—itu jarang mengikuti kelas. Ia dicap sebagai pengotor absen kelas 2-1 oleh para guru. Sejak kelas 1, pemuda itu tampak membebani teman-teman baiknya seperti selalu menyontek pekerjaan rumah, meminjam alat tulis, dan lain sebagainya. Sikapnya yang tidak memiliki sopan santun itu juga membuatnya dijauhi oleh siswi-siswi seangkatannya. Setelah ia absen hampir seminggu lamanya, ia dengan santai masuk ke kelas tanpa adanya rasa malu atau rasa takut akan ketinggalan materi pelajaran. Sikapnya yang sok tau dan sok pintar itu terkadang membuat teman sekelasnya muak. Bahkan tak sedikit yang siswa menganggapnya bodoh karena ia mencari perhatian terlalu berlebihan. Saat menduduki bangku kelas 2 SMA, teman-temannya—Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji—mulai menjauhinya karena tidak menyukai sikapnya yang semakin buruk. Kemudian, secara tidak logisnya ia menuduh Sakura mempengaruhi—tepatnya menghasut—teman-temannya untuk menjauhinya hanya karena Sakura semakin akrab kepada teman-temannya. Kebencian Sakura kepadanya pun semakin membesar bak luka menganga yang ditaburi garam.

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangan kanannya sejenak lalu mengarahkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah belakang sedikit. Wajah manis itu bertransformasi menjadi wajah mengerikan yang hampir menyamai monster saat ia melihat sosok pemuda brengsek yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Lensa kehijauannya tampak mengecil sementara bola matanya membesar, dan ia tampak tersenyum lebar. Senyum itu sama sekali tidak menampilkan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan ketakutan.

"Kita akan bermain lagi seperti kau bermain denganku tahun lalu. Tunggu dengan sabar _ne_, Suigetsu." Gumam Sakura pelan. Tanpa terdengar oleh Ino—teman sebangkunya.

Tepukan pelan pada bahu mungilnya membuat gadis bermahkota _pink_ itu tersadar. "Ada apa, Ino?"

"_Ano_, bisa tolong kau jelaskan sedikit kepadaku?"

"Bagian mana?"

"Ini, cara menghitung fungsi komposisi (fᴑgᴑh)(x). Bagaimana cara mencari inversnya juga?"

"_Mou_, kau lemot sekali Ino." Ejek Sakura sembari terkikik kecil. Sementara yang diejek hanya merengut kesal. "Kau mau ajari atau tidak!?"

"Hmmp—hahaha! Baik, baik. Akan ku ajari."

* * *

"Kali ini kau jangan gagal lagi."

"Baik. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, Tuan."

"Hn?"

"Apa tujuan anda menghabisinya? Padahal, ia keponakan anda. Dan anda sendiri yang membesarkannya." Tanya sosok yang sedang berdiri itu kepada pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di kursinya sambil ditemani oleh seorang 'penghibur' di pangkuannya.

"Apa matahari terbit memerlukan alasan, Hidan?" Tanya pria itu kepada bawahannya yang diketahui bernama Hidan. Hidan bungkam. Tapi setidaknya ia telah tau tujuan pria penggila kuasa itu dengan membunuh keponakannya sendiri.

Harta Uchiha.

"Lakukan saja tugasmu dan kau akan mendapatkan bayaranmu."

"T-Tapi, Tuan.."

"Apa? Kau kekurangan anak buah lagi?"

"Iya, Tuan. Anak buah yang ku tugaskan akhir-akhir ini selalu dihabisi. Entah keponakan anda sudah menyadari pergerakan kita atau belum. Tapi tampaknya, ada satu pihak misterius yang melindunginya."

"Hn. Kau selidiki itu. Jika memang ada, habisi saja orang itu. Baru kita menghabisi Uchiha sombong itu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Itachi Uchiha?"

"Dia urusanku. Sekarang kau urus saja adiknya. Dia jauh lebih licik daripada kakaknya."

"Baik, Tuan." Ucap sosok itu sembari ber'ojigi' lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Pria tersebut menyeringai tipis. Ia sangat yakin jika rencananya untuk menghabisi Uchiha dan mengambil alih kuasa keluarga terpandang itu akan berhasil dengan sempurna. Tapi, terlalu yakin—mungkin?

* * *

Jam sekolah pun berakhir saat jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari sekolah untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat di rumah masing-masing. Tampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut _emo_ keluar dari ruangan kelas bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sontak para siswi—khususnya junior—berteriak histeris saat melihat idola sekolah mereka lewat tepat di hadapan mereka saat ini. Kelima pemuda—tepatnya Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru sementara Sai dan Naruto sibuk menebar pesona—itu tampak tidak menghiraukan pekikan mengganggu tersebut. Sementara jauh di belakang mereka, tampak sesosok gadis berambut _pink_ memandangi mereka dari jauh. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Memang gadis itu berteman akrab dengan mereka, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri ia begitu memuja mereka—tepatnya memuja Sasuke Uchiha. Hampir setiap hari Sakura mengikuti gerak-gerik Sasuke apapun dan dimanapun pemuda tampan itu berada.

_Stalkler, huh?_

Gadis itu bahkan memasang kamera pengintai kecil di dalam rumah keluarga terpandang tersebut saat ia mengunjungi Sasuke yang sedang sakit dulu. Baginya, mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda tampan itu setiap saat adalah hal yang sangat penting. Entah pemuda itu akan menganggapnya penguntit atau apa, ia tidak peduli. Asalkan ia tetap merasa dekat dengan Sasuke. Karena pemuda itulah orang pertama yang memberikannya harapan dan tujuan hidup. Ya, orang pertama. Bahkan orang tuanya tak pernah memberinya harapan sedikitpun.

Hn, orang tua.

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sakura baru saja sampai di depan rumahnya dan hendak membuka pintu. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera memonitori pujaan hatinya melalui ponsel atau laptop kesayangannya.

"_Okaeri_." Sahutnya entah kepada siapa.

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab sahutannya, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak menggubris hal itu dan tetap berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia melepaskan tasnya lalu berjalan menuju ruangan terakhir yang letaknya paling ujung di lorong rumah bergaya Jepang tradisional tersebut. Tangan mungilnya bergerak membuka pintu geser yang ada di ruangan itu.

Gelap.

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan keadaan ruangan itu. Sakura pun masuk dan duduk di balik pintu geser tersebut. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menjadikannya sebagai penyangga kepala merah mudanya. "_Okaa-chan_, _gomen_ aku pulang agak larut hari ini. Tadi Ino dan Tenten mengajakku pergi ke kedai es krim sebentar."

"_Hora_, _otou-chan_ aku mendapat nilai sempurna lagi di ulangan Fisika tadi. Aku sudah berusaha loh, _otou-chan_. _Ne_, aku jadi ingin membeli sesuatu sebagai hadiah keberhasilanku. Boleh 'kan, _otou-chan_?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontarkan untuk gadis cantik itu. Namun, ia tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya seolah ia sedang didengar dan diperhatikan. "_Ne_, _okaa-chan_. Suatu saat aku pasti akan mengenalkan suamiku kepadamu. Dia sangat tampan, _okaa-chan_. Dan mungkin lebih tampan dari _otou-chan_. Dia juga pintar. _Mou,_ rasanya aku tidak sabar lagi ingin cepat-cepat dewasa dan menikah dengannya."

"_Daijoubu, okaa-chan_. Dia agak dingin, tapi aku percaya dia orang yang baik kok. Pasti aku akan mengajaknya untuk berkunjung kesini dan kita berempat akan berkumpul bersama. Menyenangkan 'kan, _okaa-chan, otou-chan_?"

"Menyenangkan, bukan?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Area :

Walah, walah apa-apaan ini! Gangster Queen masih terlantar, saya sudah buat fanfic baru. Haha. Maaf ya untuk yang menunggu Gangster Queen. Saya sedang mencari waktu untuk mengetiknya. Saya agak sibuk, apalagi sekarang sedang musim ulangan semester. -_-

Oh ya, tentang FanFic kali ini saya terinspirasi dengan kehidupan pribadi saya. Tapi bagian _psycho_nya hanya tambahan ya. :P Curcol saja, saya sedang kesal dengan seseorang. Dan saya tumpahkan karakter orang itu ke tokoh Suigetsu. #Gomen Sui Fans!#

Yosh! Sampai disini saja, sampai bertemu chapter depan.

10 reviews' needed to continue!

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri** – 10.15PM, 30/05/2013


	2. Parents?

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontarkan untuk gadis cantik itu. Namun, ia tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya seolah ia sedang didengar dan diperhatikan. "_Ne_, _okaa-chan_. Suatu saat aku pasti akan mengenalkan suamiku kepadamu. Dia sangat tampan, _okaa-chan_. Dan mungkin lebih tampan dari _otou-chan_. Dia juga pintar. _Mou,_ rasanya aku tidak sabar lagi ingin cepat-cepat dewasa dan menikah dengannya."

"_Daijoubu, okaa-chan_. Dia agak dingin, tapi aku percaya dia orang yang baik kok. Pasti aku akan mengajaknya untuk berkunjung kesini dan kita berempat akan berkumpul bersama. Menyenangkan 'kan, _okaa-chan, otou-chan_?"

"Menyenangkan, bukan?"

.

.

.

**Do You Understand? Naruto Fanfiction**

**Jang Yue Ri **& Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, etc.

WARNING!

Psycho-character, a bit crime, bad word(s), miss-typo(s), AU, DLDR!

.

.

.

2

.

"_Menurutmu, seperti apa orang tua itu?"_

"_Mengganggu, kadang menyebalkan. Mungkin?"_

.

_"Ah—ahaha! Ayo kejar aku, _otou-chan_!" pekik seorang gadis kecil dengan warna rambut yang unik kepada ayahnya yang tampak kelelahan karena mengejarnya._

_"Jangan lari-lari, Sakura! Nanti kau terjatuh!" ucap sang ayah kepada anaknya—yang bernama Sakura—sembari mengejar gadis kecil yang hyperactive itu lagi._

_"_Daijoubu, otou-chan_! Aku pasti berhati-hati! Aku kan sudah besar!" jawab gadis kecil itu sembari terkikik kecil karena melihat ayahnya yang tampak kelelahan. Gadis kecil itu sudah menduduki bangku kelas 2 sekolah dasar—sehingga ia bisa menyebut huruf 'r' dengan lancar._

_Anak dan ayah itu tampak begitu bahagia dengan kegiatan kejar-kejaran mereka di taman kota yang sedang sepi itu. Tampak di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, sesosok wanita sedang mengeluarkan perlengkapan piknik untuk suami dan anaknya yang sedang kejar-kejaran. Dapat dipastikan bahwa wanita itu adalah istri dan ibu dari pria—Haruno Hizashi—dan gadis kecil—Haruno Sakura—itu. Raut wajah wanita itu tampak datar dan tidak menyiratkan secuil kebahagiaan sekalipun. Ia tidak menolak piknik ini, namun ia juga tidak menyukai piknik ini. Ia menatap suami dan anaknya dengan tatapan sendu._

_"_Yappari_, aku memang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, Hizashi." Gumam wanita itu pelan. Tangannya yang memegang peralatan makan tampak bergetar—entah karena apa._

_"Kau juga pasti kecewa dengan _okaa-chan ne_, Sakura-chan."_

_"Ne, ne_ okaa-chan_! Kenapa melamun?! Ayo bantu aku mengejar _otou-chan_!" pekikan dengan suara yang melengking lembut itu menyadarkan Haruno Mebuki dari pikirannya sendiri. Wajah yang tadinya datar berubah menjadi hangat seketika—seolah dipaksakan._

_"_Okaa-chan_ tidak mau ikut. Kamu kejar saja _otou-chan_mu! Kalau dapat, kita tembak!"_

_"Dor! Dor! Otou-chan tidak boleh lari! Aku harus menembak otou-chan!"_

_"Ahaha.. Ayo kejar _otou-chan_ kalau bisa, Sakura!"_

_Gelakan tawa keluarga kecil itu terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru taman yang sedang cukup sepi—mengundang rasa iri dari orang-orang yang memiliki masalah dalam keluarganya. Gadis kecil itu—Sakura—tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada orang tuanya. Jika ada, itu adalah—_

_—pengertian._

* * *

"Ngg.." gumam seorang gadis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Lingkaran hitam tampak mengelilingi _emerald_nya yang teduh karena mengawasi—tepatnya menguntit—kegiatan pujaan hatinya, Sasuke Uchiha. Walaupun tubuhnya merengek meminta waktu istirahat sekalipun, itu tidak akan melemahkan niatnya untuk terus memantau kegiatan Uchiha terakhir itu. Manik kehijauannya menatap jam weker di samping tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan malas. Pasalnya, hampir setiap hari ia bangun kesiangan dan harus selalu ke sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas—menurutnya. Namun mau tak mau, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk, dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah ia berpakaian lengkap, ia memanggang dua buah roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai untuk dijadikan sebagai pengganjal perut. Ia memasang kaos kaki serta sepatunya, lalu bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"_Ittekimasu_!" sahutnya. Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab sahutannya. Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak menggubris hal itu. Ia tetap berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa dan bertingkah seperti gadis SMA normal pada umumnya.

Walau sebenarnya kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan lakonannya di depan orang-orang.

"Sakura!" gadis berambut merah muda itu memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Ah, Ino!" sahutnya kembali.

"Tumben kau agak awal hari ini?" Tanya Ino yang juga sedang menggigit sebuah roti panggang di mulutnya. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa pelan sembari menghabiskan dua potong roti yang ada di mulutnya. "Aku bangun agak awal hari ini."

"_Mou_, kau hanya ingin datang lebih awal ke sekolah karena jam pertama dan kedua kosong."

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu, Ino?"

"Agar kau bisa mengawasi Sasuke lebih la—hmmp!" belum selesai kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, mulut gadis _Barbie-like_ itu dibekap secara paksa oleh gadis

"_Urusai yo_, Ino! Kau mempermalukanku saja!" gerutu Sakura sembari melepas bekapannya pada mulut Ino. Ino pun tergelak pelan saat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang begitu kesal karenanya. "Ya, ya. Aku hanya bercanda kok, Sakura." Ucap Ino sembari mendengus menahan tawa. Sementara Sakura menggerutu pelan dan memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah tanpa menghiraukan ocehan teman pirangnya yang ada di belakang. Sesaat kemudian, netra kehijauannya menangkap sosok pemuda yang sangat ia cintai—Uchiha Sasuke—sedang berjalan dengan teman-temannya. Yah jangan salah, walau Uchiha adalah keluarga kaya dan terpandang, Sasuke tidak suka hidup dengan dililiti kekangan dan formalitas. Karena itulah ia tetap bersikap seperti siswa SMA pada umumnya. Berjalan ke sekolah berombongan dengan teman, bukannya pergi ke sekolah dengan supir dan mobil pribadi. "Hei, Sakura-_chan_! Ayo bergabung dengan kami!" seru suara cempreng milik pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu kepada Sakura dan Ino yang sedang menunggu bus. Sakura melambaikan tangan putihnya sejenak tanda membalas sapaan pemuda ramah itu. Sementara Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis. Teman-temannya yang lain pun tampak ingin Sakura ikut berangkat ke sekolah bersama mereka.

"Aku akan berangkat bersama Ino!" pekiknya kepada Naruto yang berada di seberang jalan. Raut kekecewaan terpampang jelas di wajah kelima pemuda itu karena Sakura menolak ajakan Naruto. Namun Shikamaru dengan cepat menyahut. "Tidak masalah. Bawa saja Yamanaka dan kita berangkat bersama!" Sakura tampak menimang-nimang usulan Shikamaru. Kemudian ia pun melihat ke arah Ino. Terlihat jelas wajah cantik gadis pirang itu bersemu. Pasti ada salah seorang pemuda yang Ino sukai di antara mereka, pikir Sakura. Dengan kesetia-kawanannya, Sakura mengangguk—menyetujui—usulan dari pemuda malas yang _genius_ itu. Ia langsung menarik tangan Ino menjauhi halte bus dan mendekati kelima pemuda tersebut. Sakura pun bergabung dengan kelima pemuda tersebut untuk berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Ia berjalan di depan tepat di tengah Sasuke dan Naruto, sementara di belakangnya ada Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Ino. Saat memasuki gerbang sekolah, para siswi menghadiahi Sakura dengan tatapan iri karena hampir setiap hari berjalan ke sekolah bersama idola sekolah. Sakura yang sudah terbiasa pun mengabaikannya begitu saja, karena inilah gaya hidupnya sejak ia memasuki kelas 1 SMA. Ino pun dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh junior-juniornya karena berjalan di samping Sai dengan jarak yang cukup dekat. Ino merasa cukup takut akan tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya, namun di sisi lain ia merasa senang karena memperoleh kesempatan untuk dekat bersama dengan idola sekolah—terutama Sai. Tampaknya, ia memang harus terus mendekati Sakura agar ia tetap dekat dengan pemuda-pemuda tampan ini. Dan siapa tau ia dapat menjadi popular juga seperti Sakura?

Memanfaatkan teman, eh?

Saat sampai di kelas, ketujuh siswa di kelas unggulan itu menduduki tempat masing-masing. Sakura dan Ino duduk sebangku, Ino di dekat jendela dan Sakura di sampingnya. Sementara di samping tempat duduk mereka—tepatnya di barisan lain—merupakan tempat duduk kelima pemuda itu. Begitu mereka menyimpan tas mereka, mereka langsung bergaul dengan Sakura dan mengacuhkan Ino yang duduk di sampingnya. Seolah-olah mereka hanya memerlukan Sakura dan menganggap dirinya tidak ada.

* * *

_TUT.. TUT.. TUT.. TUT.._

_Bunyi penyambungan dari sebuah gagang pesawat telepon ke sebuah nomor menggema di rumah bergaya tradisional tersebut. Tampak seorang wanita menggenggam gagang telepon itu dengan erat seolah menunggu pemilik nomor tujuannya untuk menjawab panggilannya. Bibirnya bergetar, namun ia berusaha menepis segala pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Tak lama, suara penyambungan itu pun terhenti dan digantikan dengan suara seorang pria yang begitu dikenalnya. "_Moshi-moshi_, Mebuki? Ada apa?" Tanya suami dari wanita itu—Haruno Hizashi._

_"Kau tidak pulang lagi?" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada ambigu._

_"Aku sedang lembur dan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Jadi, aku belum bisa pulang. Mungkin nanti malam sekitar jam 1 pekerjaanku baru selesai. Kau tidurlah dulu bersama Sakura. Tidak perlu menungguku! Tidur larut itu tidak baik, _wakatta_?" pesan pria satu anak itu dengan nada yang mengandung perhatian terhadap wanita yang menelponnya._

_"_Doshite?_" gumam wanita itu pelan dengan nada bergetar._

_"_N-Nani_? Mebuki? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hizashi dengan nada yang terdengar panic._

_"Kau—kau sengaja kan?! Kau memang tidak mau pulang 'kan?!"_

_"Kau bicara apa, Mebuki? Aku— "_

_"Jangan berpura-pura, Hizashi! Aku tau! Kau tidak menyukaiku! Bahkan kau membenciku! Kau membiarkanku sendirian di rumah, dengan anak monster itu! Kau sengaja tidak pulang agar kau bisa bersenang-senang di luar sana, iya 'kan?!"_

_"Apa maksudmu, Mebuki? Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu!"_

_"Bohong! Bohong! 5 hari dalam seminggu kau selalu lembur! Rapat, peresmian, menjumpai client, bahkan pergi keluar kota! Itu terlihat jelas kau ingin menjauhiku dan membuang anak monster ini bersamaku! Kau— "_

_"MEBUKI!" gertak Hizashi kepada istrinya yang mulai berpikir tidak-tidak terhadap dirinya. Jujur saja, ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Bukannya bohong atau apa, pekerjaan Hizashi sebagai seorang direktur bank memang sedang menumpuk karena ia menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya saat musim panas yang lalu. Ia sudah cukup stress dengan pekerjaannya yang belum menemui titik akhir, dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan gelagat istrinya yang tampak mencurigainya akan hal-hal negative._

_"Dengarkan aku, Mebuki! Aku memang sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi aku terpaksa harus pulang lebih larut. Dan lagi Sakura anak kita, dia bukan anak monster. Tolong jangan kau se— "_

_TUT.. TUT.. TUT.._

_Sambungan itu diputus langsung dengan sepihak. Wanita itu tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan kalimat suaminya yang sudah menjalin rumah tangga dengannya selama 8 tahun tersebut. Baginya, segala ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya tak lebih dari sekedar sebuah elakan untuk tudingannya yang benar—menurutnya. Dengan wajah yang penuh dengan guratan kesedihan dan keterpurukan, ia berjalan menuju ke kamar yang terletak paling ujung di rumah itu. Ia membuka pintu geser yang menjadi pembatas antara kamar itu dan lorong rumahnya._

_Gelap._

_Itulah pemandangan yang pertama kali menyapa indera penglihatannya._

_Isak tangis._

_Itulah suara yang pertama kali menyapa indera pendengarannya._

_Isak tangis seorang gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan bunga kebangsaan Negara Jepang tersebut seolah menggema di kamar yang memiliki penerangan minim tersebut. Gadis kecil itu tampak terkurung di sebuah penjara kecil berbentuk persegi yang tingginya tak lebih dari 10 kaki. Netra gadis itu berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya saat ia menatap ke arah pintu geser yang dibuka oleh ibunya. Cahaya yang mengintip masuk ke ruangan gelap itu menampilkan samar-samar goresan luka yang menempel di tubuh gadis kecil itu. Kondisi gadis itu cukup mengenaskan. "_O—Okaa-chaan_.." panggilnya dengan suara serak. Wanita yang dipanggil 'ibu' oleh gadis malang itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

_"_Ne,_ Sakura-_chan_." Panggil wanita itu kepada gadis kecil yang ia kurung di depannya. Gadis kecil yang dipanggil itu berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya—menatap sosok ibu di depannya dengan emerald yang berlinang air mata. "Kau membenci _okaa-chan_ 'kan?" lanjut wanita itu. Gadis kecil yang ditanya itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga tanda sama sekali tidak menyetujui asumsi wanita bertubuh kurus yang ada di depannya. Namun tampaknya, wanita tersebut—Mebuki—tidak mengindahkan jawaban berupa isyarat yang dilontarkan oleh gadis merah muda itu. Mebuki justru semakin menterpurukkan dirinya dalam asumsi sepihak yang ia buat sendiri._

_"_Ne_, kau pasti membenci _okaa-chan_. Lihat! Kau bahkan tidak mau menuruti perintah _okaa-chan_. Kamu pasti sengaja melakukan itu, untuk menyiksa _okaa-chan_ 'kan?" ucap Mebuki sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. Sakura menggeleng sekuat yang ia bisa untuk menolak kebenaran dari asumsi ibunya. Takut. Ia sangat takut dengan Mebuki yang tampak begitu tertekan saat ini. Tetapi, Sakura tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap sang ibu—walau dengan netra yang berlinang menahan air mata yang akan tumpah lagi._

_"A-Aku—hiks.. tidak membenci—hiks.. _okaa-chan_."_

* * *

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan sebuah tangan ke atas meja kayu itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna cokelat klasik itu menampung lima orang di dalamnya—tiga orang pria bertubuh kekar, seorang pria yang duduk di atas sofa, dan seorang wanita penghibur di sisi kiri pria tersebut. "Aku tidak membayar kalian untuk melakukan kebodohan!" gertak pria yang berusia hampir setengah abad itu sambil menghempaskan rokok yang ada di tangan kirinya ke lantai atas lantai marmer dengan kasar. Ketiga orang yang berada di depannya menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya—berharap mendapat pengampunan dari _boss_ mereka. Sementara wanita penghibur itu tampak meneguk segelas _vodka_ dengan santai seolah tidak takut akan pria paruh baya yang tengah meluapkan emosi itu. Ketiga pria muda itu saling memandang, hingga akhirnya pria muda yang berdiri di tengah lah yang memberanikan diri untuk menjelaskan alasan kegagalan misi mereka kali ini.

"Maaf, Tuan. Lagi-lagi ada seorang sosok misterius yang menghalangi misi kami."

"Sosok misterius?! Apakah itu alasan kegagalanmu sementara aku membayarmu dengan harga maksimal?! Aku kira, kalian kumpulan pembunuh bayaran _professional_!"

"….."

"Dan kenapa kalian bodoh sekali?! Bunuh saja orang itu dan misi kalian akan lancar!"

"K-Kami tidak bisa, Tuan."

"TIDAK BISA?!" gertak pria paruh baya itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap hingga bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tampaknya orang itu seorang _professional_, Tuan."

"_PROFESSIONAL_?! Kalau dia _professional_, kenapa kau tidak bisa lebih _professional _lagi?! Pakai otak kalian!"

"….."

Ketiga pria muda itu bungkam. Ucapan 'tuan' yang ada di depan mereka tepat mengenai alasan mereka. Sang ketua misi—Hidan—menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sementara sang tuan menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi dengan kasar. "Baiklah, Tuan. Maafkan kegagalan kami kali ini."

"….."

"Kami jamin, kami akan menyelesaikan misi ini. Jika gagal, kami akan mengembalikan uang Tuan—bahkan jika Tuan menginginkan nyawa kami, kami akan berikan untuk menebus kegagalan kami."

"….."

"….."

"Baik. Aku beri kalian kesempatan terakhir. Aku pegang kata-katamu, Hidan."

"Anda bisa mempercayai saya, Tuan. Baik, kami mengundurkan diri."

"….."

Ketiga pria itu pun keluar dari ruangan sang tuan. Kedua pemuda lain merutuki perkataan Hidan yang menurut mereka asal-asalan dan tidak didasari dengan keputusan yang tepat. Sementara Hidan hanya diam, karena menurutnya keputusan yang ia ambil sudah cukup tepat.

Di ruangan tadi, pria tersebut masih memikirkan alasan yang dilontarkan oleh bawahannya tadi. Otak liciknya berpikir keras tentang sosok misterius yang katanya telah mengganggu misi bawahannya. Setahunya, bawahannya adalah _professional_. Kemungkinan gagal dalam sebuah misi hanya 10%. Kira-kira, siapakah sosok misterius yang memiliki _skill_ jauh lebih _professional_ daripada bawahannya?

"Aku penasaran, siapa kau—

Dan bagaimana bisa, Sasuke Uchiha terlihat tidak menyadari perlindungan dari sosok misterius tersebut?

—serangga kecil."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Area :

Maaf singkat, sekarang sedang liburan. Dan jujur saja, saya sangat malas mengetik. Haha. Tapi saya sempatkan. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang review banyak-banyak yah untuk chap 1 kemarin. Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantu mengejar target review. Tapi, saya kurang suka. Karena bagi saya, itu seperti spam. Lain kali, jangan ulangi lagi yah. Oh iya, mohon maaf yang agak bingung dengan alur chap 2 ini. Saya lupa mengedit ulang sebelumnya, jadi kejadian yang seharusnya flashback, tidak saya cetak miring. Tetapi sudah saya edit dan re-publish. Thanks bagi yang mengingatkan. Yosh! Balas review!

SilverFoxy : pola apa? Haha. Ya, mungkin begitulah. Sepertinya, Sakura tidak akan berubah. Hanya kejiwaannya saja yang agak bermasalah. Ini sudah lanjut, makasih reviewnya. RnR?

Guest : terima kasih, ini sudah update. RnR?

Sami haruchi 2 : iya, makasih sudah menunggu. Nih saya sudah update, RnR?

Angodess : terima kasih untuk reviewnya, tapi lain kali jangan review berkali-kali seperti yang lalu yah. Saya kurang suka, karena itu sama seperti spam. Tapi, terima kasih. RnR?

Aku : lumayan lama loh, soalnya saya agak sibuk karena banyak kegiatan sekolah. Nih sudah update, RnR?

NE : wah, silent reader GQ toh. Oh begitu, salam kenal juga. Ah, jangan panggil senpai, saya belum senior. :P panggil Yueri saja. Ya, sepertinya happy ending. Itu, rahasiaa! Haha. Terima kasih reviewnya, RnR?

Thanks to :

**desypramitha2, hanazono yuri, white moon uchiha.**

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri** - 30/06/2013 6.48PM


	3. Hope?

Di ruangan tadi, pria tersebut masih memikirkan alasan yang dilontarkan oleh bawahannya tadi. Otak liciknya berpikir keras tentang sosok misterius yang katanya telah mengganggu misi bawahannya. Setahunya, bawahannya adalah _professional_. Kemungkinan gagal dalam sebuah misi hanya 10%. Kira-kira, siapakah sosok misterius yang memiliki _skill_ jauh lebih _professional_ daripada bawahannya?

"Aku penasaran, siapa kau—

Dan bagaimana bisa, Sasuke Uchiha terlihat tidak menyadari perlindungan dari sosok misterius tersebut?

—serangga kecil."

.

.

.

**Do You Understand? Naruto Fanfiction**

**Jang Yue Ri **& Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, etc.

WARNING!

Psycho-character, a bit crime, bad word(s), miss-typo(s), AU, DLDR!

.

.

.

3

.

"_Kau tau? Sebuah harapan bisa membuat seseorang melakukan apapun untuk menggapainya."_

"_Karena itu dianggap sebagai tujuan hidupnya."_

.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tampak berjalan sendirian di jalan sebuah kompleks yang sedang sepi. Ya wajar-wajar saja sepi, karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam. Walaupun penerangan di jalan tersebut agak minim, pemuda—yang baru saja pulang dari latihan basket—itu tidak takut sama sekali akan bahaya yang—mungkin—akan mendatanginya. Sasuke—pemuda itu—menguap menahan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya saat ini. Namun detik berikutnya, indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara tidak wajar yang berasal dari arah belakang dirinya. Sontak ia berbalik dan memastikan darimana asal suara tersebut. Iris hitam kelamnya memicing untuk mempertajam penglihatannya di jalan yang cukup gelap tersebut. Ia beranikan dirinya untuk berjalan sekitar sepuluh meter ke belakang untuk mencari asal suara itu. Ia menyiapkan botol minumannya yang terbuat dari aluminium itu di tangan kanannya—untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Sasuke sengaja memelankan langkah kakinya agar tidak terdengar oleh pelaku yang menjadi asal suara tersebut. Ia meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat ia berjarak kurang dari satu meter dengan subyek yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Ia memicingkan matanya—lagi—untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Ia mendekati tempat sampah berbentuk persegi dengan ukuran cukup besar yang diduga sebagai tempat berasalnya suara. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada botol minuman miliknya. Ia membuka perlahan tutup tempat sampah tersebut tanpa menurunkan kesiagaannya. Saat tempat sampah itu terbuka sepenuhnya, Sasuke langsung memukul isi tempat sampah tersebut tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu.

MEOW..

Indera pendengaran pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu menangkap suara kucing yang sedang mengeong. Sontak ia membuka matanya dan melihat lebih jelas ke dalam tempat sampah tersebut. Iris hitam kelamnya menangkap siluet seekor kucing berbulu cokelat yang sedang menatap dirinya. Sasuke sontak menurunkan tangannya. Ia menghela nafas lega. Sasuke pun memasukkan botol minumannya kembali ke dalam tas. Ia mengusap kepala kucing mungil itu sejenak sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

Saat Sasuke sudah cukup jauh dari tempat itu, cairan berwarna merah pekat menggenang keluar dari lubang kecil yang ada di tempat sampah tersebut. Jika diperhatikan dengan jelas, sebuah tangan tampak timbul dari tumpukan sampah tersebut. Jelas itu merupakan tangan manusia, terbukti dari bentuk serta jari-jari yang timbul ke permukaan tumpukan sampah itu. Tampak juga sepasang mata yang berkilat di balik tempat sampah tersebut. Tempat yang memiliki penerangan minim ini sukses menyembunyikan keberadaan dirinya yang memakai jubah dan tudung berwarna hitam.

"Aku akan tetap melindungimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ujar pemilik suara cempreng khas seorang perempuan itu sembari mengeratkan pegangan pada kapak miliknya yang tengah berlumuran cairan berwarna merah pekat dengan bau anyir yang sangat menusuk indera penciuman.

* * *

_Angin sore menerpa helaian merah muda milik gadis berusia sekitar lima belas tahun_—_yang bernama Haruno Sakura_—_itu pelan. Ia tak menghiraukan sapuan kecil khas angin sore itu pada rambutnya. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu serius saat berkutat dengan dua lembar kertas yang tengah berada di genggamannya saat ini. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas frustasi karena tak ada satu pun ide yang muncul di otak _genius_-nya. Iris klorofilnya mengadah ke depan. Ia menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya pasrah karena hanya tinggal dirinya dan satu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam Masa Orientasi Siswa yang diikuti oleh siswa baru, termasuk Sakura. Pada hari pertama juga, pihak sekolah menyebarkan selebaran kepada siswa-siswa baru yang isinya tentang tujuan, harapan, dan pendapat tentang memilih sekolah tersebut. Ya baiklah jika hanya itu pertanyaannya, mungkin Sakura bisa menjawabnya. Namun masalahnya ada pada pertanyaan di lembar kedua. Di lembar kedua tersebut tertera tujuan pendidikan siswa selanjutnya setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan di sekolah ini, cita-cita, dan harapan terbesar dalam hidup siswa. Dengan usia yang dapat dibilang masih sangat muda, pikiran Sakura yang masih labil tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri 'teman seperjuangannya' yang duduk di bangku depan._

"_Uchiha-_san_.." panggil Sakura kepada putera bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas. Sakura tidak menggubrisnya, ia menurunkan punggungnya sedikit untuk melihat lebih jelas hasil jawaban milik Sasuke_—_barangkali bisa mendapat ide. Alis merah mudanya mengernyit heran karena Sasuke masih mengosongkan kolom terakhir tentang harapan terbesar dalam hidup siswa. Menurut logika, jika sudah dapat mengisi kedua kolom terdahulu pasti dapat mengisi kolom terakhir. Iris klorofil itu menyipit saat melihat bekas cetakan pensil di bagian kolom yang kosong itu. Bekas cetakan itu terlihat abstrak dan dapat dipastikan bahwa kolom itu sudah diisi berkali-kali dengan pensil dan dihapus berkali-kali juga dengan penghapus. Sakura memandang pemilik wajah tirus itu dari samping. Wajah gadis penyandang marga Haruno itu memerah tipis saat menyadari ketampanan teman sekelasnya itu. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menepuk pelan kedua pipinya untuk menghilangkan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah manisnya._

"Ne_ Uchiha-_san_, _ano—_itu kenapa masih kosong?"_

"_Hn."_

_Sakura merengut sebal atas jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Namun ia tidak menyerah, ia tetap berusaha memancing Sasuke untuk menjawabnya. "Kalau kau bisa mengisi kedua kolom itu, pasti kau bisa mengisi kolom terakhir. Aneh sekali." Lanjut Sakura dengan nada ambigu. Sakura menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat keduanya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. "Ne, bukannya ketiga kolom itu saling berkaitan? Wajar saja kalau tidak bisa menjawab semua kolom sekaligus. Tapi kalau hanya satu kolom yang tidak bis_— _"_

"_Berbeda." Ujar Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Pendidikanku selanjutnya hanya bersifat sementara. Aku akan lulus dan meninggalkan universitas itu. Cita-citaku hanya bersifat sementara. Karena tidak mungkin ku lakukan seumur hidupku."_

"…_.."_

"_Harapan terbesar dalam hidupku artinya harapan utama ku seumur hidup."_

"_Apa selama ini kau tidak memiliki harapan, Uchiha-_san_?" Tanya Sakura yang kemudian dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sasuke. "Kalau pun ada, itu adalah melihat bintang bersama keluargaku." Tutur Sasuke. Sakura mengulum senyum. Ternyata pemuda dingin seperti Sasuke masih memerlukan kehangatan kasih sayang keluarga._

"_Kalau begitu, suatu saat aku akan menjadi istrimu dan aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara mendapatkan tujuan hidupmu!" ucap Sakura dengan polosnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. 'Gadis yang menarik' pikirnya._

"_Mengisi kolom harapan hidupmu sendiri saja kau tak bisa, Haruno." Ejek Sasuke. Sakura menggerutu sebal. Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk lengkungan tipis. Gadis yang baru saja ia kenal ini cukup memperbaiki suasana hatinya saat ini. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke memasukkan pensilnya ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan _ballpoint_ miliknya. Tangan kanannya bergerak lincah menggores kertas putih itu dengan tinta berwarna hitam tipis khas tinta sebuah _ballpoint_. Begitu Sasuke menyelesaikan tulisannya, ia langsung menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Sakura._

"_Aku ingin menikahi Haruno Sakura." Baca Sakura. Wajahnya sontak merona saat membaca harapan hidup yang Sasuke tulis sendiri. Iris klorofilnya menatap malu-malu ke arah Sasuke. "Benarkah kau akan menikahi ku?"_

"_Saat kita dewasa nanti." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengulum senyum._

"_B-Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku sudah menemukan harapan hidupku."_

_Dengan lincah Sakura mengambil _ballpoint_ milik Sasuke dan menggoreskan tulisan di atas kertas miliknya. Setelah selesai, ia menunjukkannya kepada Sasuke._

"_Aku akan menjadi penghubung antara Sasuke dan harapannya." Ucap Sakura dengan kalimat persis seperti yang ditulisnya di kertas tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengacak surai merah muda Sakura pelan. _

_Awalnya, Sasuke mengira itu hal yang tidak serius, mengingat umurnya yang masih muda dan cara berpikir yang belum matang. Ia mengucapkan hal itu dengan mudahnya seolah ia pasti akan melaksanakannya saat ia dewasa nanti. Ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali bahwa ia telah memberikan harapan pada Haruno Sakura._

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil pemilik suara bening itu kepada pemuda berambut raven yang tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Yang dipanggil pun terlonjak sebentar, lalu kembali memasang wajah datar khas seorang Uchiha. Sakura memandang teman belajarnya heran. Hampir tiga jam mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah bersama, dan tampak jelas sekali bahwa Sasuke tidak bersemangat hari ini. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hn."

"Tampaknya kau sedang tidak bersemangat, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak percaya pada gumaman tanda 'ya' milik Sasuke. Ia sangat mengenal pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Bahkan ia tau Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Bicaralah. Mungkin itu akan membuatmu lebih baik. Aku akan mendengarkan, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pena mekanik miliknya. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar Sakura tidak dapat melihat pandangannya yang menyiratkan perasaannya saat ini. Sakura terus memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, karena ia tau Sasuke sangat risih jika diintimidasi terus menerus.

Tatap.

Hindar.

Tatap.

Hindar.

Tatap.

Hindar.

Begitulah acara tatap-hindar itu berlangsung hingga hampir lima menit. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras saat menyadari Sakura belum menyerah untuk mengintimidasi dirinya. "Baiklah!" ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu tuan Uchiha?"

Sasuke mendelik tajam sebentar kepada Sakura, lalu memulai sesi curhatnya. Sasuke memang sudah curhat beberapa kali kepada Sakura, karena ia pikir gadis itu dapat dipercaya dan mau mengerti akan dirinya. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tetua Uchiha."

"Maksudmu?"

"Belakangan ini, aku melihat gelagat aneh mereka seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Seperti menyusun rencana, mungkin?"

"Kau mencurigai mereka?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Siapa yang kau curigai?"

"Madara Uchiha, kakekku."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Madara-_jiisan_? Kenapa kau bisa mencurigainya?"

"Dia adalah pemimpin dari para tetua Uchiha. Ku pikir, mungkin saja ia yang memimpin penyusunan rencana jahat di belakangku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memegang kedua bahu lebar milik Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Bukan Madara-_jiisan_." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh keyakinan. "Aku yakin Madara-_jiisan_ bukan orang seperti itu. Percayalah kepadaku, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Sakura?"

"Karena aku selalu menjagamu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura pelan sembari menatap Sasuke dalam. Sasuke terbius oleh tatapan dari iris kehijauan yang meneduhkan itu. Reflek, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura. Perlahan-lahan, jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis. Sakura pun menutup matanya, menerima apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya.

CUP!

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa _cherry_ dari bibir Sakura yang dipoles dengan _lipgloss_ tipis. Awalnya hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja, namun lama kelamaan Sasuke mulai berani melumat bibir mungil itu. Sakura yang sudah kehabisan nafas pun mendorong dada Sasuke agak keras untuk menjauh darinya. Sasuke pun melepaskan lumatan bibirnya dari Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafas dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf." Ujar Sasuke singkat setelah Sakura berhasil mengatur nafasnya. Dalam hati, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang agak lepas kontrol hingga mencium teman sekelasnya. Karena egonya yang tinggi, Sasuke pun membuang wajahnya dari Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan atas tindakan Sasuke beberapa menit lalu. Namun dengan keraguan akan perasaan Sasuke, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya berbicara dengan Sasuke untuk sementara waktu ini. Sementara Sasuke yang mulai penasaran pun memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Mengenai pembicaraan tadi.."

"….."

"Apa kau yakin kalau Madara-_jiisan_ benar-benar tidak akan mencelakaiku?"

"Sangat yakin, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Setelah ia rasa pikirannya tenang, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sudah ku katakana aku selalu menjagamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kapanpun dan dimanapun juga, aku selalu menjagamu."

"….."

Senyum Sakura semakin mengembang dan agak terlihat aneh karena kedua matanya yang sangat menyipit saat ia tersenyum. Ia merogoh ponselnya dari tas dan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Bola mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat melihat beberapa tayangan yang muncul di layar ponsel itu. "I-Ini.." Sasuke memindahkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana kau—

"Aku memodifikasi ponselku, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku bisa mengawasimu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Bukankah itu hebat, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku bisa selalu menjaga dan melindungimu!" ucap Sakura dengan nada bersemangat yang aneh sembari tertawa. Sasuke mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis yang akrab dengan bintang sekolah itu.

"Kau memasang CCTV di rumahku?"

"Ah seperti biasa Sasuke-_kun_ memang cerdas! Itu benar, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa jika sedetik saja tidak melihat dirimu. Maksudku, aku akan sangat merindukanmu!" ujar Sakura dengan sikap gilanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Jujur saja, ia sedang takut dengan ekspresi gadis yang memang disukainya itu.

"Jadi, kau tau siapa yang ingin mencelakaiku?"

"Ng? Tentu saja aku tau, Sasuke-_kun_!" ujar Sakura sembari mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada ponsel miliknya. Sangat erat hingga akan menghancurkan ponsel dengan desain tipis dan besar tersebut jika digenggam lebih lama lagi. Sasuke terdiam. Entah memang gadis ini benar-benar tau, atau hanya berbicara asal—ia tak tau.

"Pelakunya Danzo-_jisan_, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya. Suara Sakura pun mulai terdengar aneh. Tidak semanis dan sebening beberapa menit lalu. Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sakura pun menegang seketika. Sungguh, ia tak percaya akan perkataan gadis merah muda yang sedang kelihatan tidak waras itu. Tidak mungkin paman yang membesarkannya selama ini hendak mencelakainya. Atas dasar apa? Lagipula Sasuke juga sangat menghormati pamannya itu.

"Aku tidak percaya." Ujar Sasuke singkat. Sakura pun seolah tersadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Wajah yang tadinya tampak mengerikan pun berubah menjadi wajah polos seperti semula.

"_Are_? Kau tidak percaya padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura yang suaranya sudah berubah menjadi lebih manis dan bening. Ia melayangkan tatapan bertanya kepada Sasuke sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang berubah menjadi dingin. Ia tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka jika orang yang ia sayangi dicurigai oleh orang lain. Apalagi dituduh ingin mencelakai dirinya. Untuk Sasuke yang sudah dibesarkan oleh pamannya, Danzo, hal tersebut sangat sulit untuk diterima akal sehat. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa aku pernah membohongimu selama ini?"

"….."

"Apa aku pernah asal bicara, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"….."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatai hal buruk tentang orang lain, Sasuke-_kun_. Sementa—

"Cukup!"

Bentakan Sasuke cukup untuk membuat Sakura bungkam. Ia menatap takut-takut ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menstabilkan emosinya. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke perlu menenangkan diri pun membereskan buku-buku beserta alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. "_Jaa_, Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya kau perlu menenangkan dirimu dulu."

"….."

"Tapi jangan khawatir, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku pasti akan membunuh mereka yang hendak mencelakaimu."

Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sakura saat gadis itu mengucapkan kata 'membunuh' dengan mudahnya seolah ia akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Sakura tersenyum singkat.

"Akan ku buktikan kalau aku adalah orang yang bisa kau percaya, Sasuke-_kun_!" Setelah berucap demikian, Sakura pun keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri di ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke meremas helaian ravennya. Ia mengingat tatapan yang dilontarkan gadis merah muda itu kepadanya. Tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali di dalamnya. Dapat dipastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak berbohong. Namun dengan pernyataan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu, Sasuke tidak dapat mempercayai Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin."

* * *

Sakura tampak berjalan di sebuah gang yang tampak sepi. Langkah gadis merah muda itu tampak terburu-buru entah karena ingin mengejar waktu atau hal lainnya. Hal lainnya seperti kesal, mungkin? Wajah itu tak bisa dipuji dengan kata 'cantik'. Kebengisan tergambar jelas di wajah Sakura. Seringai lebar tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi tampak begitu mengerikan karena tarikan kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum yang mengerikan. Pupil matanya mengecil, sementara kornea matanya membesar. Kepalan tangannya kian mengerat setiap detiknya. Ia tak peduli akan rasa sakit yang mendera tangannya karena kuku-kukunya yang baru saja tumbuh itu bertabrakan dengan telapak tangannya yang halus.

"Pasti tua Bangka itu yang membuat Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mempercayaiku. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan sekejam itu kepadaku."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya, menyisakan mata kirinya yang tampak berkilat tajam. Sebelah sudut bibirnya pun tampak tersenyum aneh.

"Seandainya.."

"Seandainya saja tua Bangka itu tidak ada di dunia ini."

"Itu benar.. Jika dia tidak ada, Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, aku memerlukannya untuk membuat Sasuke-_kun_ percaya kepadaku."

"Aku akan menunggu hingga saatnya tiba."

Setelah puas bergumam sendiri, Sakura tertawa. Gelakan tawa yang sangat aneh jika diperdengarkan bagi orang-orang normal.

"Berpesta lah selagi masih bisa, tua Bangka. Hmmp—ah—ahahaha! Haa—hahaha!"

* * *

"Oi _teme_! Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi disini!" pekik seorang pemuda berambut pirang—Naruto—dengan volume suara yang cukup keras. Sasuke yang dipanggil '_teme_' pun memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang mengajaknya ke sekolah bersama. Iris _onyx_-nya menyipit sedikit saat melihat ada seorang gadis di antara teman-temannya yang bernotaben laki-laki semua itu.

"Oh ya, aku mengajak Sakura-_chan_ untuk berangkat bersama kita hari ini. Aku pikir lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mengajaknya daripada si Yamanaka itu yang mengajaknya duluan." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"_Ohayo_, Sasuke-_kun_.." sapa Sakura.

"Hn."

"Eh, _etto_ kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat! Nanti kesiangan!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat kepada teman-temannya yang tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Hoaaahm.. _Mendokusai_." Naruto mendelik tajam kepada Shikamaru yang menguap kepadanya. Beberapa remaja itu pun memulai perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang sibuk menyemproti Shikamaru dengan ocehan-ocehannya yang cukup merepotkan. Sasuke sengaja memperlambat langkahnya untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan Sakura yang berjalan di belakang hari ini.

"Sakura.."

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Mengenai kemarin, maaf." Ucap Sasuke pelan agar urusan pribadinya tidak terdengar oleh teman-temannya. Sakura pun mengadahkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_."

"….."

"Aku tau sulit bagimu untuk percaya padaku."

"Hn."

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu. Seperti kataku kemarin, aku akan membuktikan kepadamu bahwa kau bisa mempercayaiku, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. Ku harap apa yang kau katakan kemarin tidak benar-benar terjadi."

"Aku harap harapanmu terkabul, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengulum senyum saat mendengar jawaban gadis merah muda itu. Ia mengacak rambut gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dengan gemas. "Kau memang menyebalkan, Sakura." Sakura pun tergelak pelan. Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis. Teman-teman Sasuke yang memang tidak mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka pun ikut senang saat melihat senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajah bungsu Uchiha itu. Mereka tau jika hanya di dekat gadis itu lah Sasuke merasakan kebahagiaan.

Ya, kebahagiaan. Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu ini.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Area :

Halo, seperti biasa saya ngaret update lagi! Nyahaha! #ketawadipinggirselokan# Saya tidak menyangka di tengah kegalauan yang sedang saya alami, jari-jari saya dapat mengetik chapter tiga ini dengan sangat lincah! Hoho~ oh ya, bagi yang mau chat atau apa dengan saya, add aja FB saya. Kuroda Michiyo (Lim Yeon Young) :D hora, balas review dulu!

Sami haruchi 2 : karena dia emang dibilang monster. Hahaha! Itu baru diungkap chapter lain. :D makasih reviewnya ya. :P

Salsalala : karena ini masih permulaan lah makanya jalan ceritanya masih membingungkan. :P nanti akan saya jelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. :P thanks reviewnya ya!

Guest : thanks, RnR?

P.W : soal perasaan, Sasuke punya perasaan dengan Sakura kok. Maaf ya lama. Saya sibuk orangnya, hehe.. thanks reviewnya.

Angodess : haha.. iya gpp kok. Lain kali jangan gitu lagi ya. :D thanks reviewnya.

NE : saya rencanakan happy ending. :P mungkin karena ortunya. Ya, tau lah menginginkan popularitas. Teman pun sampai dimanfaatkan. Tau spoiler pun masih tanya.. haha.. waduh saya salah ketik kali yaa? Hahaha :P thanks reviewnya

Cheryxsasuke : ini sudah saya lanjutkan ceritax. Wkaka.. thanks reviewnya ya

Thanks to :

**desypramitha2, hanazono yuri, white moon uchiha, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, Federika, RAIN-Saku-Hana-Mix-BOW, Alifa Cherry Blossom.**


	4. First Step

Kicauan burung-burung kecil yang hinggap di pohon kediaman Uchiha berhasil membangunkan seorang pemuda berambut raven dari tidur lelapnya. Iris kehitamannya mengerjap pelan. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya, ia pun bangun dan menarik gorden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Sasuke—pemuda itu—menghirup udara segar pagi itu sebanyak mungkin untuk menyegarkan paru-parunya sejenak. Diliriknya jam dinding yang baru saja menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Sasuke teringat bahwa ia memiliki janji untuk _jogging_ bersama Sakura di Minggu pagi ini. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, lalu bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Sakura.

Sasuke pun keluar dari rumahnya dengan kaos putih dan celana training berwarna hitam—setelah memakai sepatu olahraga tentunya. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat sepasang bola mata _onyx_ miliknya melihat Sakura yang sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya.

"_Ohayo_, Sasuke-_kun_!" sapa Sakura dengan riang. Saat ini Sakura sedang mengenakan kaos merah marun dipadukan dengan celana training berwarna biru dongker selutut yang agak _skinny_ sehingga terlihat sedikit ketat. Sasuke berdehem pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sepatu olahraga Sakura yang berwarna putih kebiruan tersebut.

"Bukankah aku bilang akan menjemputmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menyengir. "Sekali-kali aku yang menjemputmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ujar Sakura. Yah, memang selama ini jika mereka ada janji kemana-mana, Sasuke lah yang menjemput Sakura. Ini dikarenakan Sasuke yang beralasan bahwa seharusnya seorang laki-laki yang menjemput perempuan, bukan sebaliknya.

Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria sebagai jawaban untuk Sakura. "Ayo kita mulai _jogging_, Sasuke-_kun_! Nanti terlanjur kesiangan." Ujar Sakura sembari berlari-lari kecil mendahului Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu mengambil napas panjang, lalu ikut berlari bersama gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

.

.

.

**Do You Understand? Naruto Fanfiction**

**Jang Yue Ri ****& Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, etc.**

**WARNING!  
Psycho-character, a bit crime, bad word(s), miss-typo(s), AU, DLDR!**

.

.

.

4

.

"_Hei, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa mempercayaiku?"_

"_Membuktikannya."_

.

Jemari mungil itu memencet minuman kaleng pilihannya setelah memasukkan uang koin ke dalam mesin minuman tersebut. Begitu minuman yang ia inginkan terjatuh, ia langsung mengambilnya, membuka kaleng itu dan meneguk isinya. Rasa segar langsung mengalir di sepanjang tenggorokannya yang agak kering karena berlari selama hampir dua jam lamanya. Setelah meneguk hampir setengah botol isinya, Sakura pun duduk di samping Sasuke yang tengah memasang wajah datar—seperti biasa. Bulir-bulir keringat yang jatuh dari pelipis dan rambut biru dongkernya menambah kesan maskulin bagi Sasuke. Sakura sampai meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat melihatnya.

"Dasar Sasuke-_kun_ aneh! Masa' habis _jogging_ malah minum kopi?" ucap Sakura menunjuk kopi kalengan yang dibeli Sasuke dari mesin minuman tadi.

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tidak jelas itu, Sakura langsung mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Tidak tega, akhirnya Sasuke pun merespon. "Sudah kebiasaan."

"Kebiasaan? Sering minum kopi itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Sasuke-_kun_! Apalagi untuk lambung!" celoteh Sakura bawel. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman kota Okinawa. Keduanya telah terserang rasa lelah karena berlari santai selama hampir dua jam lamanya. Hingga mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di tempat itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan ku, eh?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

"B-Bukan.. Bukan b-begitu!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Jadi kau tak peduli kepada ku?" celetuk Sasuke dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke.

"T-Tidak begitu juga, Sasuke-_kun_! _M-Mou_, Sasuke-_kun_ menyebalkan!" ujar Sakura sembari menekuk wajahnya karena kesal dengan sikap pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Sasuke tergelak pelan saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu lucu menurutnya. Sakura semakin sebal melihatnya. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya hendak memukuli Sasuke. Namun sayangnya Sasuke berhasil menahan tangannya itu.

Kedua iris itu bertemu. Memancarkan pesonanya masing-masing. Entah disadari atau tidak, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura yang tampak merona. Setelah cukup dekat, pemuda berparas rupawan itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menutup matanya. Sakura yang melihatnya pun ikut menutup matanya, menerima apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya.

CUP!

Kedua bibir itu bertemu lagi. Walau bukan yang pertama kalinya, tetap saja rasanya begitu mendebarkan bagi keduanya. Rasa dingin, basah, dan lembut dari kedua bibir mereka yang bertemu menghantarkan perasaan yang begitu primitif ke pusat saraf keduanya. Awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir saja, namun Sasuke semakin berani. Dilumatnya sedikit bibir ranum yang begitu membuatnya kecanduan saat ini. Sakura yang mulai kehabisan napas pun melenguh pelan dalam ciuman mereka. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak diindahkan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda ini sudah terlanjur kecanduan pada bibir mungil yang begitu manis tersebut. Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan langsung mendorong-dorong dada Sasuke agar mengakhiri ciuman yang—ehem—mulai panas itu. Berhasil. Sasuke mau mendengarkannya dan melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura.

"Kau melakukannya lagi." Ujar Sakura sembari mengatur napasnya. Sasuke tampak membuang wajahnya, mungkin karena malu akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan kepada Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah yang bersemu tipis.

Sakura mengulum senyum. Ternyata Sasuke bisa terlihat manis juga rupanya. "Kalau itu Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak masalah." Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura tulus. Sakura yang sedang tersenyum dengan rona tipis yang ada di wajahnya berhasil membuat Sasuke terpana akan kecantikan Haruno terakhir itu sejenak. Sasuke membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pernyataan Sakura kepadanya. Namun jari telunjuk Sakura sudah berada di depan bibirnya.

"Pikirkan saja pelan-pelan, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak perlu sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia yakin Sakura telah dapat menangkap bagaimana perasaannya. Kenapa Sakura memintanya untuk tidak menjawabnya sekarang?

"Sampai saat itu tiba, kau akan tahu siapa aku sepenuhnya."

"Dari?"

"Dari caraku melindungimu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sembari menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang ada di kota. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Melindungiku? Dari apa?"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia alihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya bingung. "Dari mereka yang ingin menyakitimu."

"Mereka?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, ijinkan aku di rumahmu hari ini. Kau memerlukan bukti_ ne_? Bukti bahwa Danzo-_jisan_ ingin mencelakaimu."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ternyata Sakura masih saja kukuh akan asumsinya terhadap Uchiha Danzo—pamannya. "Kau masih ingin menuduhnya, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak akan menuduhnya, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena aku akan memberimu bukti bahwa aku tidak sekedar menuduh, tetapi berbicara sesuai dengan fakta."

"Aku ti—

"Pukul sepuluh nanti ia akan datang ke rumahmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kemungkinan untuk menyelidiki siapa yang melindungimu dari anak buahnya selama ini. Dia akan mencari segala jenis data yang mungkin berisi kontrakmu dengan sebuah pihak untuk melindungimu darinya." Ujar Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau boleh tidak percaya kepadaku. Tetapi demi kebaikanmu, aku mohon ijinkan aku berada di rumahmu setidaknya sampai Danzo-_jisan_ pergi. Anggap saja untuk mengantisipasi hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"…"

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan membuktikan kepadamu siapa yang jujur dan siapa yang munafik, Sasuke_-kun_." Ujar Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tampak meragukannya. Sakura tersenyum maklum. Memang begitulah ekspresi yang umumnya ditunjukkan seseorang jika ia tak mempercayai bahwa orang kepercayaannya diduga telah menghianatinya.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya kepadaku, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi ijinkan aku untuk membuktikan kepadamu bahwa aku yang benar. Dan Danzo-_jisan_ yang salah. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. _Ne_?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tentu Sasuke tidak bodoh. Ia dapat melihat kesungguhan Sakura melalui tatapannya. Jelas terlihat bahwa gadis itu tidak berbohong. Tapi dari mana? Dari mana Sakura bisa mengambil konklusi bahwa pamannya ingin membunuhnya untuk merebut harta keluarga Uchiha? Lalu, mengapa dirinya yang menjadi target pertama? Mengapa bukan kedua orang tuanya atau kakaknya? Daripada itu, mengapa Sakura bersikeras mempertahankan keyakinannya bahwa paman yang telah membesarkannya itu lah yang ingin mencelakainya? Sasuke mulai pening. Berbagai jenis pertanyaan muncul di otak _genius_-nya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengusik pikirannya.

Atensinya beralih kepada Sakura yang tampak sedang menunggu jawabannya. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu menghela napas panjang.

"Asalkan kau berjanji tidak melakukan hal yang aneh." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar. Ini lah kesempatannya untuk membuktikan kepada Sasuke. membuktikan bahwa ia lah yang bisa dipercaya. Dan hanya dia lah yang begitu mencintai Sasuke hingga melindunginya dari Danzo. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

"Jadi, nanti Sasuke-_kun_ menemaniku ke rumah sebentar ya? Aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku."

"Barang-barangmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja baju ganti dan beberapa 'barang' lainnya." Ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang mulai aneh. Sasuke yang tidak sedang menatapnya pun tidak menyadari ekspresi aneh Sakura yang kembali muncul. Sasuke sendiri tidak memusingkan apa 'barang' lainnya yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Ia berpikir, mungkin urusan perempuan. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Sakura akan membawa barang-barang yang berupa—

"Nanti aku ingin memasak ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Sekali-kali kau mencoba masakanku." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Hn."

—peralatan dapur yang tajam.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_ aku memintamu untuk mengambilkan tomat, bukan memakan tomatnya!" pekik Sakura kesal. Pasalnya pemuda berambut raven itu tidak mengambilkan satu pun tomat untuk Sakura. Ia malah meletakkan semua persediaan tomatnya yang ada di kulkas dan memakannya. Kalau begini caranya, Sakura tidak akan mendapat bahan yang cukup untuk membuat sup ekstra tomat.

Para pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur pun mengulum senyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali rumah megah itu tidak dihiasi dengan keramaian seperti saat ini. Ditambah lagi tuan muda mereka tampak begitu senang karena berhasil membuat gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang memasak di dapur itu kesal. Jangan tanya mengapa para pelayan itu tidak masuk untuk membantu Sakura. Sakura sendiri yang melarang para pelayan untuk masuk dan membantunya. Katanya, ia ingin membuatkan masakan sendiri kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tidak akan membuatkan sup ekstra tomat untukmu nanti."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya menghabiskan tomat. Sakura semakin dongkol dibuatnya. Sakura langsung berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan merampas tomat-tomat yang tersisa darinya.

"T-Tomat.."

"Kalau kau makan terus, aku tidak akan mendapatkan tomat untuk bahan sup Sasuke-_kun_! _Mou_, menyebalkan. Daripada kau menggangguku, lebih baik Sasuke-_kun_ mandi. Sambil menunggu sup ini jadi." Ucap Sakura sembari berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke mendengus. Hei, memangnya siapa yang tuan rumah dan siapa yang tamu disini?! Sasuke pun pergi dari dapur tanpa berucap apa-apa.

'_Apa perempuan itu semuanya menyebalkan?'_ batin Sasuke. Tidak ibunya, tidak Sakura, dua-duanya sama cerewetnya. Ditambah lagi sikap keduanya yang suka memonopoli daerah kekuasaan mereka—dapur—serta bahan-bahan makanan yang ada. Begitu takut saat orang lain menghabiskan bahan makanan mereka mentah-mentah. Tetapi puas saat menghabiskan bahan makanan mereka untuk memasak.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke dari dapur yang disertai dengan umpatan-umpatan kecil tentang kecerewetan Sakura, para pelayan yang ada disana pun terkikik kecil. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat tuan mudanya diomeli seperti itu. Sejak nyonya besar mereka—Mikoto—mulai diajak untuk berkecimpung dalam urusan bisnis keluarga Uchiha. Walaupun Sasuke tampak kesal, mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke senang. Senang mendapatkan kembali perhatian kecil dari Sakura yang sudah lama tidak diberikan oleh ibunya, lantaran sibuk hingga jarang pulang ke rumah.

"Sakura-_san_."

"Eh? Ada apa _baa-san_?" tanya Sakura kepada wanita paruh baya—ketua pelayan—yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa memasak banyak sekali?"

Sakura tersenyum agak lebar kepada Chiyo-_baasan_. Penglihatan nenek Chiyo yang sudah agak memburuk membuatnya tidak menyadari senyum aneh yang Sakura sunggingkan kepadanya.

"Aku memasak untuk kalian juga. Lalu untuk seorang tamu." Ucap Sakura sedikit mengecilkan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

"_Ara_, Sakura-_san_ tidak perlu memasakkan untuk kami. Kami hanya pelayan."

"Tidak apa-apa, _baa-san_. Lagipula, aku senang kalau banyak orang yang mencicipi masakanku." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum hingga matanya terlihat menyipit karena kerutan yang ada di sekitar matanya. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Pada kenyataannya memang iya. Tetapi ia tidak sepenuhnya baik. Ada sisi gelap dalam dirinya di balik sikap manisnya.

"Kau gadis yang baik _ne_, Sakura-_san_. Pantas Sasuke-_sama_ tertarik kepadamu."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah dibuatnya. "T-Tidak kok, _baa-san_. _Baa-san_ b-bisa saja." Ucap Sakura sembari membuang wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain. Nenek Chiyo terkekeh pelan. _'gadis yang manis'_ pikirnya.

"Ya sudah, _baa-san_ tidak mau mengganggumu. Cepat selesaikan masakanmu _ne_, Sakura-_san_. Semoga Sasuke-_sama_ menyukainya nanti."

"Iya, _arigato baa-san_." Sakura membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya kepada nenek Chiyo.

"Sakura-_san_ memang calon istri yang baik." Goda nenek Chiyo sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

"_M-Mou_ dasar Chiyo-_baasan_." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Nenek Chiyo tersenyum menanggapinya, lalu mengajak semua pelayan meninggalkan dapur untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing.

Sakura pun kembali pada kegiatan memasaknya. Begitu air sudah mendidih, ia segera memasukkan bahan-bahan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk membuat sup. Setelah memasukkannya, Sakura menutup panci itu lalu menunggu hingga masakan itu matang. Sambil menunggu, Sakura duduk di kursi yang disiapkan oleh pelayan untuknya. Manik klorofilnya menatap ke luar jendela. Dalam hitungan detik, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar dengan iris matanya yang mengecil, khas seorang psikopat.

"Untunglah Chiyo-_baasan_ dan pelayan-pelayan disini baik. Aku tidak perlu menggunakan peralatanku." Gumam Sakura pelan. Giginya yang putih bersih itu tampak begitu mengerikan karena senyum aneh yang terlukis di wajahnya. Iris matanya yang mengecil pun tampak bergetar, seolah penglihatannya tidak memiliki titik fokus. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisau yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Bisa dibilang, pisau itu miliknya. Pisau dapur itu tampak berkilat. Terlihat jelas bahwa benda itu sangat tajam.

"Sakura?"

Begitu mendengar sebuah suara _baritone_—yang begitu dikenalnya—memanggilnya, Sakura langsung mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti semula. Ia meregangkan pegangannya pada pisau itu, lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi. Ia meletakkan pisaunya ke atas meja—tak ingin Sasuke berpikir tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke tengah memandang penuh minat ke arah panci yang berisi makanannya. Mungkin pemuda pecinta tomat ini sudah tergugah seleranya karena bau masakan Sakura yang amat sedap itu menguar.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi matang, Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura menginterupsi Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memandangi panci tersebut. Sasuke yang tersadar pun langsung berdehem pelan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya karena tertangkap basah sedang memelototi masakan Sakura. Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tunggu di ruang makan ya? Sepertinya sudah matang. Aku akan menyiapkannya."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sembari mengulum senyum. Ternyata Sasuke memiliki sisi manis juga.

Iris klorofilnya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh tujuh menit. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi datar.

'_Dua puluh tiga menit lagi. Sebaiknya aku bergegas.'_ Batin Sakura. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa itu mempercepat gerakan tangannya dalam menyiapkan masakannya bagi Sasuke, para pelayan mansion, serta tamu kehormatannya hari ini.

"Banyak sekali, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke yang kebingungan melihat porsi masakan Sakura yang terlampau banyak.

"Sudah ku bilang, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini untukmu, untuk para pelayan, lalu untuk Danzo-_jisan_." Ucap Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan seperti piring, sendok, mangkuk, dan yang lainnya. Setelah Sakura selesai menyiapkan peralatan makan, ia langsung mengambil bagian untuk dua puluh _maid_ yang bekerja di mansion hari ini ke dalam mangkok satu per satu. Para pelayan mengucapkan terima kasih saat Sakura membagikan sup buatannya kepada mereka. Sakura tak dapat membendung senyum bahagianya tatkala para pelayan memuji masakannya yang begitu enak.

"Agar lebih nyaman, kalian makan sambil duduk saja." Ucap Sakura sembari menepuk kursi mewah yang tersedia di ruang makan.

"_Ano_, kami biasanya makan di belakang. Kami akan makan setelah Sasuke-_sama_—

"Aa, tidak tidak. Kalian makan di belakang saja sekarang." Ucap Sakura memotong kalimat salah satu pelayan.

"T-Tapi—

"Tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan marah. Iya 'kan?" ucap Sakura sembari memandang ke arah Sasuke yang mau tidak mau menganggukkan kepalanya—menyetujui keputusan Sakura. Hei, siapa yang menjadi tuan rumah disini?!

Para pelayan pun meninggalkan ruang makan setelah membungkuk hormat kepada tuan muda mereka—Sasuke. Sakura tampak menarik napas panjang dengan puas. Ia merasa begitu senang jika masakannya disukai oleh orang lain.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke yang tampak jengkel. Sakura membalasnya dengan kekehan geli.

"Kau tidak memerlukan mereka untuk menemanimu di ruang makan, Sasuke-_kun_. 'Kan aku sedang disini."

"Hn." Wajah Sasuke tampak bersemu tipis saat mendengar perkataan gadis merah muda itu.

Percakapan mereka diinterupsi oleh seorang pelayan yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Untuk apa pelayan ini datang menemuinya? Padahal jelas-jelas semua pelayannya diperintahkan Sakura untuk makan di ruang makan belakang.

"Maaf mengganggu, Sasuke-_sama_. Danzo-_jisan_ datang untuk menemui anda." Ucap pelayan itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya sedikit—tanda member hormat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung membulatkan matanya begitu perkataan pelayan tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Tepat di belakang pelayan itu, terlihat sesosok pria paruh baya yang memakai jas formal memasuki ruang makan. Mulut Sasuke terbuka sedikit karena ia masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura benar-benar terjadi?

Bola mata kehitamannya langsung melihat ke arah jam bandul berukuran besar yang ada di ruang makan. Tepat. Pukul sepuluh tepat. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura?

Pria paruh baya yang ia panggil paman itu tampak tersenyum kepadanya. Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya kepada Sakura. Terlihat Sakura sedang berdiri dan tersenyum lembut kepada Danzo.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_, Danzo-_jisan_." Sapa Sakura dengan ringan seolah ia tak mengetahui apa-apa.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia merasa berada di ambang kebimbangan saat ini. Sakura telah memulai langkah pertamanya membuat Sasuke percaya kepadanya. Apakah benar? Benarkah jika Danzo ingin menghabisinya untuk mengambil harta Uchiha?

"Ini tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's area :

Hora, hora udah lama yah ga update. Habis, reviewnya belum cukup sih =3= #dijotos!

Maaf ya singkat. Lagi ga mood ngetik. Biasa, karena FanFic saya di copas tanpa ijin. -_- daripada itu, ada yang menyarankan pengen diubah ke rate M ya? Aduh, maaf ya. Saya juga pengen. Tapi entah kenapa, saya merasa temanya akan berat jika diubah ke rate M. maaf ya..

Ngomong-ngomong, saya lagi semi-hiatus. Tugas sekolah numpuk! =3= sensei lagi mau ngadain pembunuhan missal #ngaco

Oh ya, ada ga yang tau seluk beluk cosplay? Saya niat cosplay.. tapi ga tau apa-apa aja yang diperlukan. Trus, ada ga yang tau universitas yang punya jurusan farmasi di Jakarta? Kalo tau, PM saya ya..?

Dan lagi, jangan mengopas karya saya tanpa ijin! Saya tidak suka itu. Mampunya plagiat aja, ga mampu buat karya sendiri. #ngomel# udah, bales review aja..

Sami haruchi 2 : iya, udah jujur. Nih udah update.

NE : mungkin lebih sadis :v menurut saya GQ ga sadis kok. =3= soal itu, saya lagi ga mood update GQ. Gara" para plagiat itu.. =3= nih udah update, makasih..

Angoddes : memang psikopat kok.. :v

Yuukicodethree : jejak-jejak cinta #dipasung!# nih udah update, sankyuu :v

M.Y : ada deh.. :v

Thanks to :

**desypramitha2, hanazono yuri, white moon uchiha, Hasegawa Michiyo Gled, Federika, RAIN-Saku-Hana-Mix-BOW, Alifa Cherry Blossom, Haekal Uchiha, GazzelE VR, lawliet uzumakie.**

Sign,

**Kuroda Yue **– 24/09/2013 8.19PM


End file.
